From Twilight to Dusk
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Twilight Sparkle visits a hospital for handicapped children as part of her royal duties. There, she mets a young colt whose body is disabled from the waist down. Twilight won't rest until she helps the poor colt to have a better life. This story was inspired by a comic I read a long while ago, the link is in my profile!


**A Gift from the Heart**

The sun was about to hide and make space for the moon. Another day of spring was about to end. However, even though it was late, a carriage arrived to a newly founded hospital near Ponyville. A hospital for handicapped ponies. A nurse came out to receive the important guest.

"Oh, Princess Twilight Sparkle." The Nurse said with a bow. "We weren't expecting you so late."

"Sorry for coming so late, nurse." Twilight said as she exited her carriage.

"We can extend visiting time for you, miss. Are you here to see him?"

"Yes. It's imperative that I speak with him. Can I take him outside?" they were having this conversation while they walked through the hospital corridor, which was, of course, filled with ponies with any kind disability, all children. There were also nurses and doctors working and helping said patients and relatives visiting their family members. The hospital was white to show it cleanliness.

"Of course you can, your highness. I'm so glad that you came. He has been uneasy all day. He barely allowed us to move him."

"Oh. Well, I think that I'll be able light up his mood."

"You always do." Just as the nurse said the last, they arrived to the door of a patient's room. "Go. I have something to do." Twilight nodded and watched the nurse go before quietly opening the door before her. The room was barely lighted. There was a single bed with its night table next to it with untouched magazines. The room also had some plants and paintings for decorations. Twilight found the colt she was looking for by the window. His coat was brown and so where his mane and hair, and his eyes were deep blue. He was sitting on his wheelchair and gazing outside while he supported his head with one of his forelegs on his chin. The mare smiled as she approached to him and stood next to him.

"Nice view, huh?" the colt slowly moved his head, surprised, and saw the pony right next to him. He grinned before hugging her.

"Miss Twilight! I'm so happy to see you." Twilight smiled even more. She would never forget the day she met him.

It was a month ago, shortly after the hospital was built and opened…

.

.

"_You wanted to see me, Princess Celestia?" Twilight said as she entered the Princess in question's throne room._

"_Oh, yes, Twilight Sparkle. I wanted to ask you a favor."_

"_Of course, Princess. Anything!" Princess Celestia smiled by Twilight's enthusiasm._

"_I'm sure that you are aware of the new hospital which was constructed near Ponyville a few days ago."_

"_Yes I am. A hospital for handicapped ponies, right? I feel sorry for them."_

"_So do I. I was asked to visit it. They think that the visit of a Princess will be a pleasant surprise for everypony."_

"_They may be right." Twilight said, confident._

"_Yes. Unfortunately, my agenda has no space for such visit to happen."_

"_Oh, no. Is there something I can do?"_

"_Yes. I summoned you to ask you if you could visit them in my place instead. I'm sure that you will be well received."_

"_Of course, Princess! I would love to do it!" the Princess of the sun let a small chuckle to come out._

"_I knew that I could count on you. I'll let them know that you're going tomorrow, is that okay?"_

"_I can do it tomorrow." Twilight returned to Ponyville extremely excited. She, first, decided to prepare everything for the visit before telling her friends the big news. _

"_Whoa, really!? Can I come with you, Twi?" Pinkie Pie excitedly said once Twilight told everyone about the situation._

"_I'm afraid not, Pinkie. I must go alone. I don't think that going with friends will make it formal. This is a serious business and I want to do it right."_

"_Aww…" the party pony looked down._

"_Don't 'bout us, Twilight, we'll wait here until you return and tell us about yer experience." Applejack said with a smile._

"_Thanks, Applejack."_

"_I really admire what you're doing, darling. Just think, many of those poor unfortunate souls want to meet a Princess, and you're just about to make their wish come truth!" the fashionista happily said with dreamy eyes._

"_I sure hope so, Rarity. That's why I'm so excited about this. If I can just make them smile, give them hope, then I'll be happy." Twilight received many approvals and her friends wished her luck. Twilight went to sleep with a big smile that night. She was eager to visit the hospital the following day._

_And so, the day has arrived. Twilight, already in her carriage, was looking through the window. She had left Spike behind to look after the library. She had to struggle to not to bounce when the carriage started to descend. Once it landed, she quickly exited the carriage and thanked the Pegasi who brought her before turning to the door. A doctor came out from the hospital a few seconds later._

"_Good morning, your highness. You're Twilight Sparkle, right?" The stallion said as he bowed._

"_That is correct. I'm happy to be here."_

"_And I'm glad that you came. Please, come in. I'll show you around." Twilight followed the doctor inside. He gave her indications as they walked. "There's the reception and, through that door, you can find the dining room. We also have a small garden and an exit door on the other side so everypony can play safety. It also serves as an emergency exit."_

"_It looks very well equipped. I can rest with no problems knowing that the kids are in safe hooves."_

"_Oh yes, we are well prepared for any kind of problem." The doctor said before opening a pair of big doors. Upon passing them, Twilight's eyes widened. It appears that they reached to the main room. There were kids all over the room and sane ponies spending time with some of them. Some were just walking with the help of __crutches and others were just talking to each other. Many kids noticed the new visitor and grinned when they realized who it was._

"_A Princess, here!" Without further notice, Twilight got herself surrounded by kids. All of them looking at her, amazed. _

"_I think that you can handle it from here. Good luck!"_

"_Wait!" but the doctor was gone. Twilight was now alone with the kids, their relatives and a few doctors and nurses._

"_Can you fly?"_

"_Of course, she has wings, doesn't she?"_

"_How does it feels to have wings and a horn?"_

"_Calm down, kids. One question at a time." A nurse said as she walked next to Twilight. "Let her breathe. Sorry, your highness." The nurse said as she bowed to her._

"_Don't worry, it's fine." Twilight said with a smile. "Yes, I can fly but I don't do it all the time. There's really no need to where I live."_

"_Where do you live?" One of the kids asked._

"_In Ponyville. It's not far from here."_

"_Does this means that you'll visit us often?"_

"_That's the idea!" all the kids cheered of joy. Twilight chuckled but she noticed a colt on a wheelchair separated from the group and looking to another direction. He was brown coated and his hair and mane brown. She couldn't see his eyes because he had them closed and his head was down. "Excuse me, nurse, who is him?"_

"_We don't know. He's the sole survivor of his family. His house burnt down and the firefighters only found him with a wooden column on his back. They barely could take him out before the house came down, with his family inside."_

"_Poor thing…" Twilight sadly said, not being able to hold her tears._

"_The column severely damaged his spinal column and paralyzed him from the waist down forever. He never said a word." Twilight, feeling bad for the colt, approached to him. All the kids left her a free way to him. The mare stood in front of him. The colt slowly raised his head when he noticed a shadow on him and found Twilight smiling sympathetically at him, but he didn't smiled._

"_Hi…" The kid didn't reply. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, but you don't need to use any formality. What's your name?" the colt moved his mouth but what he said wasn't audible. It reminded Twilight of her first meeting with Fluttershy. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." Twilight sympathetically said. The colt spoke again, this time audible but not much._

"_I-I'm Dusk…"_

"_Do you have another name, Dusk?"_

"_N-No… just Dusk…" _

"_Alright, I heard about what happened. You don't have to tell me." Dusk nodded, looking down once again. Twilight thought on something quick, she thought what Pinkie Pie would do. "I know what will cheer you up!" Dusk slowly looked up as Twilight's horn lighted. Suddenly, confetti appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by balloons. Twilight took them and offered them to the colt before her. All the kids but him were amazed. Dusk remained sad. "No? How about this?" She gave the balloons to the nurse and her horn lighted in purple again. This time, a cream pie appeared on one of her forelegs. She closed her eyes and she squished it on her face. All the kids but him laughed._

_Twilight was running out of ideas. She only had one more chance. This time, she made a napkin and a pair of glasses appear. She put the napkin on her face, after cleaning it with her free foreleg, and the glasses on her eyes. "Hello, My name is Miss Napkin Head." Twilight said, imitating a funny voice. The napkin moved as her lips did. "Who are you, little one, and who is this mare?" she said, pointing to the nurse. Again, laughed. But this time, Twilight's heart jumped. Dusk joined them. He only chuckled but it was a start. "Why are you laughing? Is there something on my face?" she said while he put a hoof on her face. "It's clean, why are you laughing!" Dusk laughed more and more. Twilight removed the napkin from her face and looked at him. He was smiling as much as she was._

"_Thanks. I-I needed that…" The colt quietly said._

"_You're welcome. I'm glad that I've made you laugh." Not long after, all the kids surrounded them, speaking at the same time. Twilight laughed and remained by Dusk's side. When they finally left them space, Twilight spoke with him again. "You know, it isn't as bad as it seems."_

"_How do you know?" Dusk asked, interested and confused at the same time._

_"Believe it or not, I was in a bad situation where I thought that it wouldn't get any better. It wasn't easy to get where I am now. Just remember, once you reach the bottom of the pit, the only way to go, is up."_

"_That's a nice thought… I-I'll keep it in mind. You're funny." H e said the last smiling a bit._

"_Me? No, I don't think I am. You should meet one of my friends. Her name is Pinkie Pie. Now, she's really funny! There's no one she can't make smile."_

"_Do you have many friends?"_

"_I do. Do you?" Dusk looked down. Twilight thought that she had gone too far, but he spoke a few moments later._

"_I did… or I do, I don't know. They probably know what happened right now and must think that I'm… that I'm…" His eyes became wet. Twilight, knowing what was going to happen, hugged the colt and let him cry on her withers._

"_Let it all go…" Dusk cried for minutes until only sobs were heard. He cleaned his nose with a foreleg as he sniffed and spoke again._

"_Thank you…"_

"_I'm glad to help, Dusk."_

"_Do you promise to visit us regularly…?"_

"_I do. Not only for them, I will also come to make sure that you know that there's somepony out there who cares." The colt smiled and hugged the mare tighter._

_Twilight didn't break her promise. She would visit the hospital at least once a week. Dusk opened more and more to her to the point where they had a relationship similar of a brother and sister. Two weeks after meeting, Twilight was in Dusk's room, both of them staring to the stars of the night._

"_Do you think that they are up there, watching me?" the colt asked._

"_I'm sure they are. You know, it's said that shooting stars are a way of those who are no longer with us to say hi. Remember to smile whenever you see one."_

"_I will. I want them to know that I'm not giving up!" Dusk said sure of himself. He was more confident when Twilight was with him._

"_That's the spirit!"_

"_I only wish that I could walk… I don't like don't being able to move unless somepony pushes my chair…"_

"_Don't worry. When you grow up, you'll be able to move yourself by moving the wheels with your forelegs." Twilight said to try to cheer him up, but she knew that that wasn't the problem. He wanted to be able to move without having to rely on a chair with wheels. Dusk faked a smile at Twilight before gazing at the stars again._

"_Do you really know all the constellations?"_

"_I do, I can teach you!" The colt listened to her full interested as Twilight spoke. Her happiness was obvious when she talked about one of her favorite subjects. However, on her way home, she kept thinking on his misfortune. She wanted to find a way to help him. She decided not to rest until she found a way. When she reached her library, she rushed to the bookshelves._

"_Whoa, Twi! What's the hurry?" The baby dragon surprised said when Twilight entered the library running._

"_Spike, I need your help. I need you to find a way to help a pony with disabled rear legs to move freely again!"_

"_Is it for the pony you visit at the hospital?"_

"_Yes! Please, I have to help him!" They spent the whole day revising their library, but they didn't find anything helpful._

"_Twilight, stop. There isn't any book here…"_

"_No, I refuse to give up! This can't be…!"_

"_Twilight…" Spike said, putting a claw on one of her forelegs. "Calm down. We'll go to Canterlot's library tomorrow. It's bigger and I'm sure that there will be something there. If not, we'll try the one of the Crystal Empire."_

"_Alright… yes, that's a good idea. Let's go to bed then so we can part at the first time of the morning." Spike sighed but he didn't say anything else. They went to bed and feel quickly asleep._

_The following morning, Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia to tell her that they were going to Canterlot's library. After receiving a confirmation, Twilight headed to the train station with Spike, leaving a note on her door, advising the library would remain closed for the day due to a visit to Canterlot. When they'd arrived, they had a quick conversation with Princess Celestia where she advised them which section try, and later headed to the library. They searched for hours, until Spike called Twilight._

"_Twilight, I think I've found something!" The mare left the books she piled up and rushed to him. "I found a way, but… well; you'll have to look at it by yourself." Twilight took the book Spike handed her and began to read. Her eyes widened as she read. She couldn't believe that there was a way to help Dusk!_

_But it had a price._

"_Did you find what you were looking for, Princess Twilight Sparkle?"_

"_I did. Princess, have you ever heard of this enchantment?" Twilight said as she gave the book to Princess Celestia._

"_I did. I have seen somepony as she used it once and it works. But I must warn you, once you cast it, it can't be undone. I suggest you to think well before using it." The Princess of the Sun said with a serious tone._

"_I will… can I borrow the book?"_

"_Of course you can. You should know how libraries work by now, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia said with a smile. "Don't worry about the books, I'll take care of them. You go, talk to your friends." Twilight nodded and she and Spike returned to Ponyville by train. When she arrived to the library, she was surprised to find all of her friends at the door._

"_Hey, look, Twilight's back!" Pinkie Pie said and everypony turned and walked to her._

"_So, your books weren't enough and you decided to go to a bigger one, egghead?" Rainbow Dash jokingly said._

"_I was looking for an important book and I found it in Canterlot. I'm glad that you're here, girls, I need to talk to all of you."_

"_What about?" Rainbow Dash asked._

"_I'll tell you everything inside." Twilight led her friends to the Library's main room and explained them the situation and the content of the book. She explained them what the spell did and that there was no turning back. After hearing everything, everypony thought for a few minutes. Applejack was the first to speak._

"_Ah think that you should do it."_

"_I should?" The farmer pony nodded._

"_Yer determined to find a way to help Dusk and this seems like the only solution. If you think about it, the sacrifice isn't that big, you're not giving yer life. This could make him very happy and full of hope again."_

"_Applejack has a point, Twilight." Rarity was the next to speak. "And I agree with her. This is a great act of generosity. He will never forget this."_

"_I would do it without a second thought." Fluttershy said._

"_If it makes him smile again, of course I would do it! You've made a promise to him!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully said._

"_It's probably the right thing to do." Rainbow Dash finally said. "I mean, I don't know if I would do it, but I would surely think about it if somepony I care for needed them, like Scootaloo." Twilight, after all of her friends gave her their opinions, looked over at Spike._

"_I'm with you. Whatever you decide, I'll support you." _

"_Thank you, everyone." Twilight said as she and everyone shared a long group hug. She knew what she had to do, now__, she knew how to make Dusk happy once again._

Present day…

.

.

Twilight needed two weeks to learn the spell. It took her that much because, not only it was hard, she had to make sure that she had it memorized. She could only cast it once.

"I'm happy to see you too, Dusk. Happy Birthday!" Twilight happily said.

"Oh, you remembered!" The colt said before hugging her.

"Of course I did! I even got you a present."

"Really? Where is it, where is it?" Twilight chuckled by Dusk's enthusiasm.

"We'll need to go outside first. Don't worry, I have permission to take you outside."

"Yay!" he said, clasping his forelegs together as Twilight pushed his wheelchair. Little did he know that it would be the last time he needed of somepony to move.

"Very well, I think that we'll be fine here." Twilight said once they were on the fields, not too far from the hospital. They first gazed at the full moon Princess Luna gifted them.

"How can it be so big?" The colt inquired.

"The moon doesn't change its size. We sometimes see it full and we sometimes don't."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain. I'll do it another time."

"Oh, okay!"

"Now, I want to give you your gift."

"Oh, where do you have it? Hidden under one of your wings?" Twilight chuckled.

"No. Cover your eyes; I don't want you to peek." Dusk nodded and did as Twilight asked. When she was sure that he couldn't see, she focused and began casting her spell. She started to sweat and her wings shined in white. She continued, not losing concentration and Dusk's sides began to shine in white as well. The scenario continued for several seconds which seemed like an eternity until, finally, Twilight finished her spell. She sat, breathing to recover, and spoke as she did so.

"You can… uncover your eyes." Dusk slowly removed his forelegs from his eyes and looked at Twilight.

"I don't see anything. Oh, did you hide it somewhere else?" The colt excitedly said before noticing something different on Twilight. "Wait… Miss Twilight, your wings… are gone!" The mare nodded and stood up, smiling at him. "It worked…"

"What worked?" Dusk confusedly asked.

"Look down." The Unicorn said, still smiling at him. The colt, once again, obeyed and realized that he had wings with the same color as his coat.

"Whoa, where did they come from!?"

"I gave you my wings. They're slightly bigger for your age."

"Why did you do it?"

"So you could move more freely." Twilight said, approaching to him.

"I can't believe this… I never thought anypony would do this for me. Won't you miss them?"

"Maybe a bit. But I'll be happy knowing that somepony who really needs them will be using them. I was born without them, I never asked for them. I just… earned them. I was fine before getting them. I will admit, however, that I'll miss the extra warmth they provide during winter."

"Thank you so much…!" Twilight hugged him and noticed that Dusk's wings were moving weirdly.

"Why don't you practice with them? I'll teach you." The Unicorn said, breaking the hug. Dusk nodded excitedly and focused on his wings. After struggling for a while, he managed to make them flutter and he began to hover.

"Look, I'm flying!" However, he lost his balance and fell. Twilight magically caught him before he hit the ground. "That would have been painful… thanks!"

"You're welcome. I want you to practice only when I'm around, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Try to do it again. Don't worry, I'm here." Dusk nodded and began to flutter his wings again. He maintained his balance for a longer period this time. The young Pegasus practiced until he managed to hover just fine. "Great work, Dusk! You learnt even faster than me!"

"Thank you, Miss Twilight. You were right."

"About what?"

"When you reach the bottom of the pit…"

"The only way to go, is up." Both ponies finished in unison.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for what you have done for me. I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too." Twilight said before Dusk approached to her and hugged her once again. This time, the hug was broken when the colt yawned. "Rest on my back, I'll take you to your room." The Pegasus nodded and laid on her back, closing his eyes and he soon fell asleep. Twilight quietly walked back to the hospital to not to wake him up. She would finally be able to sleep without any difficulty now that she finally helped the unfortunate colt.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is different from what I usually write, but I did it for a reason. I needed to remove Twilight's wings somehow in case I want to write further S3E12 XD<strong>

**Yes, I don't like Alicorn Twilight, but, despite how much I despise her change, I managed to write a decent fic about her giving them up… I think. I don't know, you tell me! :)**

**If this is the first fic you read from me and you liked it, please, keep in mind that this isn't what I normally write about. I write shipping fics, so, don't watch me if you're not into those and, please, be respectful -_-**

**And, I want to repeat that this fic was inspired and based on a comic I read a long while ago and I never found again, so, if you happen to know it, please, let me know. The plot is pretty much the same. :D**

** I also want to apologize for the fast pacing. I didn't want to be forced to split the fic into two parts :/**

**This fic wasn't revised by my proofreader, so, I'm sorry for any possible mistake.**


End file.
